


I can't lose you, Man

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when Leigh (leavitivity on tumblr) needs fluff/angst because her own writings made her sad.</p></blockquote>





	I can't lose you, Man

The thing about fighting crazy humans? They’re never… predictable. You think they’re gonna go left and they go right and then you’re on the floor barely holding a knife above your eye while your brother barely stirs in consciousness next to you. 

Somehow you make it out of there, you don’t know how, but Dean’s over your shoulder and then you’re driving to the motel with him leaning against the shotgun door, coughing up blood and what looks like chunks of teeth and you pray to god it’s not chunks of lung, ‘cause you can’t fix that. 

A busted open motel door, a ripped up sheet, a few stitches, and a bottle of jack later you’ve have convinced yourself Dean’s not gonna die. So maybe this one wasn’t the best hunt. Good to know. 

“Dean, wake up, I need you to wake up. You might have a concussion, dude, you can’t fall asleep now.” Dean’s stirs and you breathe a sigh of relief again.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, that was a really bad idea. I don’t - I didn’t mean for it to end that way.”

“I know, Dean. I know. Come here.” Dean crawls into your lap, careful not to bump his shoulder, still sore from being thrown in the wall by a guy built like a linebacker. “I just, I can’t lose you, man. Not again. Not ever.”

“Why are we cuddling? Cuddling makes me sleepy.” Dean brushes a hand over his face to wake himself up.

You just squeeze him tighter trying to convey what he means to you. “So I can keep an eye on you, idiot. There’s a giant knot on the back of your head, okay. Just stay awake for me, just until I know you’re okay.”

“You’re the idiot, idiot.”

“You have the lamest comebacks known to man, you know that?”

“Never, bitch. Never.”

“Jerk,” you mumble squeezing him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Leigh (leavitivity on tumblr) needs fluff/angst because her own writings made her sad.


End file.
